darkfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomakyu
Zomakyu was introduced into Dark Fantasy in The Rebirth of the Collisions Part 2 as part of Mike's Past Zomakyu's Creation During the second part of Mike's past, I couldn't come up with a reason for anything bad that happened to elementalists. Zomakyu was created from spontaneous inspiration. His part developed rapidly as a betrayer of Mike, corrupter of the Uni, teacher to Bhatti, and Creator to the Unknown. He connected everything so neatly that I kept. Even with those four things that make him vital to the series, he remains a flat character. Until this changes all information about Zomakyu is on the home page. Zomakyu's Production (I just want to apologize for any inaccuracies.) Zomakyu's first appearance came in "The Father of Hopes and Heroes," a short story showing the end of Mike's life as an Uni Captain. Zomakyu was introduced as Mike's friend and the second in command, even higher up in power than Quicker, Speeder's son. (I also apologize for those terrible names, I made those up when I was really young and thought they had a nice ring. I haven't changed them because I wanted to honor their original characters and the nostalgia those names hold.) As Mike goes with his five man team, including his wife, Chae, his apprentice, Simon, and his close friends, (I forgot their names. It was Hurgu and Hijo's parents.) They make their way through an Elemental Capital Tower, where a library on "Dark Elementalism" can be found. Or at least, some banned books on it. They split up looking for any survivors for they found many dead after a distress signal was recieved. The only person to be found was Zomakyu. Zomakyu reveals him plans to unleash the perfect evil: The Unknown. The Unknown are basically fully black minions, with heads that split open and spit acid, almost like flies, onto their victims. Mike desperately tries to stop him, but fails. He however, does manage to make it back and explain Zomakyu's crimes. However, he is exiled because a majority of the council don't believe him. It was only supposed to be temporary, while they investigated Zomakyu under Speeder's order. However, this didn't remain temporary because Zomakyu was killed before a reasonable doubt could be formed on his guiltiness. Mike, on the other hand, was there when the killing took place. Bhatti, Suharo's brother and Zomakyu's apprentice, was the one responsible. This is a very important moment. Mike arrived to the scene to find Theif, AKA Ecua, Bhatti, and Zomakyu. Bhatti kills Zomakyu, and continues searching for a way to unleash The Unknown, the revealed Ashi, the embodiment of all evil. Silver, Zomakyu's other student, commences searching for Bhatti. Mike saved Theif, they become friends. Zomakyu is given a proper funeral for being friends with Mike, even if it was just an act. Zomakyu's Importance to the Story Gives the room for the creation and connection of these characters: Mike, Theif, Simon, Suharo, Hurgu, Hijo, Silver, Bhatti, and quite possibly Susue. He gets a small mention in the story for having such a major role in bringing these characters together. He can essentially be thought of as the stereotypical villain, who remains faceless, yet unites a body of people to fight against him. His dark teachings are passed along to Bhatti, his powerful energy blocking pendant went to Silver, Mike's new reason to protect the world and start a new group and train Suharo is because of him, Theif and Mike meeting, the connection between Simon, Suharo, Hurgu, and Hijo are made because of him as well, and he is the reason Simon is Suharo's rival. Essentially, even though he is a minimally mentioned character to the series, he plays one of the biggest roles in "Generation 0" setting up the roles for those in Generation 1.